First Taste of Freedom
Belongs to Every, please don't steal. Feel free to edit grammar and spelling. "Please. It's just a couple of weeks. I can even pay you!" Svell was fairly certain that this was the most desperate that he had ever been. First, with his limited budget, trying to bribe someone. Second, he was in a sandwing bar, in the middle of the desert. The heat had been unbearable a week ago, but now at least he had gotten used to it. The only other icewing in the desert, aside from him and his companion, was sitting across from him. He seemed to at least be considering the offer. "How much will you pay me?" Not the reply he had been expecting, but at least the icewing was considering the offer. Svell hesitated, mentally trying to count out how much of his soldier paycheck he could spare. Only a few chips, unless he wanted to go a few weeks without eating. "I don't have much now.... I can pay you more when we get to the Ice Kingdom...." His gut twisted. He sounded pathetic. He probably couldn't even convince a starving sandwing to follow him. At least the icewing hadn't all out rejected him instantly. Svell watched his face as he considered the pathetic offer. Briefly. A simple shake of the head, and the conversation came to an instant end, without insult, luckily. He walked out of the bar, glad to be rid of the noise and smell of whatever had been being served. Probably something rotten. He looked up at the sky as he left, glaring at the sun as he judged whether or not he had the time to stop and try to find another tavern or bar. He cursed himself silently. then, realizing that the street was completely empty, he cursed himself more loudly. Frustration built up in his gut, and he was tempted to go looking for a fight. He glanced at the sun again, gritting his teeth against the anger. Forced himself to be patient, and find a better priority than his own impatience. He needed to find Sylld. Svell inhaled, slowly, then started walking towards their agreed meeting place, which was somewhere across the town from him. He was halfway there when she found him, startling him outside of a shop selling spears and armor. She talked faster, and got the first words into the conversation. "Solved our problems! Found someone to come with us, I think, and I got us a room to sleep in tonight! Hopefully..." She was extremely excited. Practically jumping in place, her blue scales shining in the setting sun. Even with all the dust and sand, she still somehow managed to keep her scales perfectly clean. Svell couldn't have been much more different, his pale white scales coated in dust, and completely lacking in motion other than walking. "You were supposed to be trying to sell- " She cut him off before he could even get the sentence out. "I did. I got five slivers for the whole lot, and a room, and possibly another icewing to come along. I think the icewing will be pretty grateful for the whole thing too." Sylld was finally rewarded by a grin, and a look of confusion from Svell. "You aren't telling me something. And why would you waste money on a room... Food is so much more important." She rolled her eyes. "I traded everything to one person, who also happened to have a room that he no longer needed. I didn't spend a chip on the room, or on the icewing. I got it all in that same trade. Come with me, and I'll explain the rest while we walk." Svell grinned wider, his anger completely forgotten, overwhelmed by disbelief. He followed Sylld, and as they walked, she explained that she had traded their war loot to a sandwing, who had given them five slivers, enough to buy food for three dragons for at least a month. He also seemed to be fleeing something, and had also given them a room that he had rented. She would not explain their new mystery companion to him. As they walked, Svell glanced down at her wing, still wrapped almost completely in bandaging. "How's your wing?" He didn't want to bring it up, but it was important that he made sure it didn't get worse. She glanced down at it, her smile dampened slightly. "I can't feel anything past my shoulder. At least it doesn't hurt anymore, though." Her smile disappeared completely. "I still can't move it, either." She smiled, less enthusiastic than before, but she still seemed optimistic. Sylld's optimism rubbed off on him, and he grinned at her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)